


Magic

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Red, Christmas gift, Dog Blue, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic Tricks, friendship or shipping depends on how you want to look at it, kemonomimi skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Red comes of to Blueberry's house to show him something.
Relationships: CherryBerry, Sans & Sans, red/blueberry, sans/sans, sanscest
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/gifts).



> This is a continuation of this drabble: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574911/chapters/43224404
> 
> Merry Christmas Lyco! <3

Blueberry checked the clock for the umpteenth time. It was now exactly five minutes after the time Red was supposed to show up, meaning exactly two minutes had passed since he’d last checked it. So it wasn’t _that_ late, there were all sorts of legitimate reasons Red could be held up for five or more minutes. He’d show up any time now for sure.

Except what if he didn’t? What if something bad had happened in his world and he was in trouble while Blueberry just sat here in his living room and did nothing? Or what if…

The doorbell rang.

Blueberry shot up off the couch and ran over to answer it. It was… “Red!” Blueberry hugged him.

“Uh… hello to you too,” Red said as Blueberry pulled back. His tail was twitching which meant he was annoyed but it was only a little so it wasn’t too bad… probably. Cats and especially Red could still be hard to read sometimes.

“Sorry.” Blueberry stepped back, allowing Red to enter so he could close the door. “It’s just you’re late so I was starting to get worried.”

“I’m like…” Red glanced at the clock, “five minutes late, what the fuck you getting worried for?”

“I’m just… like that sometimes, I guess.” Blueberry shrugged. It wasn’t rational but that didn’t stop him from worrying. “Anyway, did you bring it?” As if he really needed to ask, it’s what Red had come over to share with him and could only be the thing carried in the backpack slung over Red’s shoulder – an article of clothing Blueberry had never seen him wear before despite knowing him for more than a year now.

“Yup.” Red moved to the coffee table and swung his backpack around to remove its contents and place them on the table. A deck of cards, a couple larger than normal coins, a top hat, a puzzle box (?), and an assortment of other things needed for the magicless brand of magic unique to magicians.

Blueberry beamed down at it, his tail wagging hard enough to shake his whole body He’d only learned just yesterday that Red was into illusion/slight of hand type magic because Red liked to be a big butt sometimes and not tell Blueberry or anyone else things. Even important things like his hobbies and passions. Blueberry had only found out because he’d gone into Red’s room and saw some stuff whilst he’d tried in vain to clean up some of the mess in there – he’d been marginally successful. When asked and pressed about it, Red had revealed that he’d been into magic for ages and sometimes put on a disguise to perform at his world’s Muffet’s for a crowd. Unfortunately he hadn’t had time to show Blueberry anything hence the agreement to meet up today.

“I’m not like… the best magician or anything,” Red said. “So uh… don’t get too excited, okay?”

“I’m sure you’re _great_!”

“Eh.” Red shrugged, glancing away. “What do want me to show you first?”

“Whatever you want to do.”

“Uh… well, I’m best with cards so I guess let’s do that.” Red grabbed the deck of cards off the table and pushed everything else to the side for now so they could sit across from each other.

He started unsure and hesitant, tailing twitching in a way Blueberry now recognized as nervousness, he even messed up his first trick. But he got the second one right and soon settled into. As his confidence grew, the tricks got better and better as well. There were a lot more ways to do illusionist magic with a deck of cards than Blueberry had thought. He _loved_ it!

“Can you teach me some?” he asked after a particularly interesting trick. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I know magicians aren’t supposed to reveal their secrets and stuff but…”

“Sure,” Red interrupted. “I can teach some card tricks. Or try to, I probably ain’t a great teacher, never taught no one before.”

Blueberry clapped. “Awesome!”

Hours later Blueberry had mastered three card tricks – the three easiest ones Red had shown him how to do. Red had shown him and tried to teach him a few other things too but he hadn’t mastered any of it yet but definitely would one day, he just needed more practice.

“Thank you so much for showing me and even teaching me a little,” Blueberry said as Red packed his stuff up back into his backpack. He was tempted to hug him but Red didn’t appreciate hugs much so he would resist the urge. “And you’re a _great_ magician!”

“Uh…” Red’s cheeks flushed lightly with magic. “Thanks. It was fun. And uh… you want me to come over and… show you some more stuff tomorrow or uh… whenever?”

“Tomorrow, same time, would be _great_!” Blueberry was already excited for it. “But you _must_ stay for dinner again sometime soon too. I don’t mind cooking for three people.”

“I’ll have to talk to my bro ‘bout that but sure, I’ll stay for dinner sometime soon.”

“Good! See you tomorrow then!” Blueberry waved at him as he left, vanishing with a pop.

Tomorrow seemed like a long way away even though it wasn’t. Blueberry would have to practice magic some more after supper – Red had left him some extra stuff of his to play with whenever he wanted – and hopefully he could impress Red some by mastering a new trick or two. Maybe one day, he’d be good enough to be Red’s assistant in a magic show, that’d be _cool_.


End file.
